


A Prince and a Chief

by Narya_Flame



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, First Age, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Thargelion, Unrequited, Victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: Caranthir and Haleth after their victory in Thargelion. A drabble (100 words as per Open Office). General Audiences.





	A Prince and a Chief

After the victory they drank hot mead together and watched the Orc corpses burn. Her people danced and chanted and cried out  _Hal_  - chief. She stood impassive. Silver strands flecked her red hair and dark pouches hung beneath her eyes, but Caranthir wanted her, this hawkish warrior woman - far more than the wife he'd left across the Sea.  
  
At dawn he approached her, offering a fiefdom within Thargelion in exchange for his protection, but pride snapped in her grey eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
Her mouth was as taut as a bow's string. She did not need protection. Chief indeed.  
  
Smiling, Caranthir withdrew.


End file.
